The Clow is real
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: the story takes place in our world were everyone thinks that the anime and manga were simply that of a fantisy. well what happens when a 14 soon to be 15 year old girl gets a gift from her friend on her birth day and it turns out to be the real deal!
1. The Clow is Real

Tiger: Tiger-chan here with a new story. i know our ouran one is taking so long but 8 different rides for like like 12 different people is really hard to do and the fact that i am now home school adds on to that

Yue: *hugs from behind* calm down alright. you can give them this to pass the time.

Tiger: okay oh by the way i wanted to give you a heads up Karey in this story is me

Liz: and Artemis is me! these are our nick names so we hope you enjoy!

_**The Clow is real **_

I was on my way home from school excited. Yesterday I had received a package from my friend. Artemis had sent me a pink book with a picture of a lion with wings. She had sent me the Sakura Cards. I had watched the anime and read the manga when I was little and always wanted the cards. I was so happy when she had gotten them for my birth day, though that was

a month away. When I got home I noticed no one was home. I sighed as I plopped my heavy book bag on the ground. "Man that thing is heavy!" I said trying to relax my sore muscles. I was halfway there when a rattling sound came from my room near the front of the house. Thinking it was one of my cats I left the living room to investigate.

Upon entering my room I saw a small box rattling. Slowly approaching it realizing it wasn't a cat I carefully reopened the box and pulled out the book. With a light click the lock on the book came undone. 'Whoa! Da ja vo! It's like the anime!' I thought as I opened the book. Inside was a stack of cards with a beautiful pink design on them. Even though pink is not my

favorite color. "Oh wow!" I said a happy glow in my eyes. Picking up the first card I grind. "It's the…" I stopped. If I recall if I say the name the card will react. 'Hee hee Windy!' I thought happily. But then a circle appeared under me and the card glowed. "Oh shi-ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as the cards started to fly away from the strong gust of wind. Opening one eye I saw

the last card about to fly away and I quickly reached out and grabbed it.

When the wind stopped I was in complete shock. Placing the book down I looked at the cards in my hand, 'The New Hope' and 'The Windy.' When the book started to glow again I looked up at it with wide eyes. As the lion picture disappeared and was replaced with a stuffed animal looking one. "Keroberos….." I said as he looked up at me. He nodded and grind at me.

Please, oh pleases don't tell me he is about to say…"And you must be our new card captor." He said flying up to me. Indeed I was to be captor. Kero made cretin of this after I told him my name. when the book was set right he started the saying. My room disappeared and I was standing in the middle of the seal.

"Key to the seal

This girl will carry out the

Sacred promise."

He began as a small ball of light came out of the lock of the book and in front of me. Kero continued…

"Her name is Karey

I command you to

bestow her with

your magical powers."

Then the light expanded and it looked like something was spinning in it.

"Release the Power!"

And with that a blue staff was in front of me and the force of the magic pushed me back some. "Karey grab the staff!" I heard Kero yell and I grabbed it. Once the wind stopped and my room came back into view Kero smiled at me proudly. "I Keroberos name Karey card captor."

Once I had signed my name onto the cards and we had gotten the key onto a chain. The door bell rang. "Coming!" I called putting the necklace on the key falling nicely into place. Going over to the door and upon opening it I saw a man, no older the 19. He had pure white silvery hair that came a little bit above his elbows, and was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes

were an icy blue and his face was very handsome. "May I come in?" he asked his voice cold yet silky. I nodded and let him in. "Who are you?" I asked closing the door. He seemed to notice my necklace and sighed. The next thing I knew two gorgeous wings white wings came from his back and surrounded his body, the seal under him. I could feel my heart race as the

wings moved away to reveal _him_. _His _familiar robes of blue, white and silver. His hair was long, way longer. He came over to me never breaking eye contact and spoke, "I am Yue". Once tough's words left his mouth I passed out from the shock. The last thing I felt was his slim but strong arms catching me before I hit the ground. How could this happen? How could this be

real? The only answer was that the Clow was real!

_**Yue**_

He had caught her before she fell and picked her up. Apparently the shock was too much for her to handle in one day. When he entered her room Kero looked at him astonished. "Yue! What are you doing here?" Kero shouted. Yue just ignored him and went over to one of the beds in the room. Pulling back the comforter and sheets he placed Karey down and covered

her. Yue sighed sitting down on the bed beside her. Kero just staired confused. "It will all be explained in time." Was his only answer for the guardian beast of the seal.

_**Karey**_

When I woke up it was dark in my room the only light was coming from the moon… wait, Kero! Yue! Looking around I noticed Kero sleeping on the book that was on the desk. But I couldn't find Yue. Feeling something move beside me I turn to see Yue was by my side. "You're awake." He said. He was sitting up staring down at me with an emotion in his eye's…was

that worry? I looked down slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry for passing out on you… It's just…finding out everything in the anime and manga was real…it's a lot to take in. I'm Karey by the way." I said quietly. He nodded but I saw him cringe when I said **everything** was real. That included the Yukito thing. "Whoops sorry. I guess being inside wasn't exactly fun." I said

looking up at him. This is really weird I'm talking to the Moon guardian of the cards, the judge of the next candidate. He didn't answer but shook his head as if trying to rid of past images left from tough's days. I giggled then thought of something. "Yue…" I began causing him to look at me at the sound of this name. "Why are you here? Not that it bothers me. I'm just

curious. Cause you usually appear when the final cars is captured and sighed." I said quickly explaining myself when it looked like my words hurt him. That's when Kero woke up and came over to us. "That's what I've been wondering." He said. Yue looked down almost looking…shy. "Clow Reed…he told me long ago…that when the third Captor appeared. To reveal myself to

her immediately and protect her at all cost." He said finally looking at us. He was determined to keep his word. I smiled and hugged him. I felt him stiffen at first but then loosen up and place on arm around me. "Thank you Yue." I said before pulling out of the hug and turning to Kero pulling him into a gentle one. "You too Kero. I promise not to fail you." I said knowing

from that night on things were going to get more difficult.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tiger: well hope you liked it i was thinking of this one night while i was trying to think of the ourn thing and my cards were infront of me.

Liz: so please

Both: Read and Review


	2. A new Tomoyo and the Creative Rain

Karey: Hey every one! its time for the new chapter!

Artie: and i get to annoy some people in here!

Yue: you do that everyday.

Artie: Meanie!

Karey: anyway on with the story. Kero discalamer!

Kero: xBlack_Tigerx does not own card captors

Karey: thank you

A new Tomoyo and the Creative Rain

Apparently after our little talk last night I had gone back to sleep only be awakened an hour later by my alarm going off. Lucky for me it was a half day and this alarm only meant to get my parents up. Getting up I walked to the door sleepily. "Karey?" Kero asked as I switched the alarm off. "It's okay Kero. I just have to wake my parents up." I explained opening my door. But as soon as I did three streaks of black, gray,

and white came racing in. I laughed as quietly as possible as the black one jumped onto my bed and onto Yue. He glared at the black ball of fluff that now sat on his chest, as the gray one glared at him for being in her owner's room, while the white one just sat on the desk chair next to her cousin the gray one Looking at the scene. Funny thing was the white on kind of reminded me of Yue. "You have cats?" Kero said

flying into my shoulder. I nodded still giggling. "Yeah, the black one is Ryu, the gray one is Chibi, and the white Tonkinese cat one is Sagwa." I explained pointing to the cats. Yue just picked Ryuu up and plopped him onto the other side of the bed. I just shook my heads and left the room closing the door aft me. If they saw Yue I would have to explain everything.

"Kero do you think I can do this?" I asked in a soft whisper as I made my way to my parents' room. "Of course you can!" Kero said back proudly the same volume. I giggled a little and placed him on one of the two foot speakers. "Unless you want go blind, stay" I said entering the room. I could almost imagine Keros confused face.

After walking my parents and my mom took my dad to his truck and the twins to school, then went to work herself I even more tired. "I'm guessing you do this every morning" Kero said as I plopped onto my bed. I waved my hand at him to shut it as I got my extra hour of sleep. But all through my dream only one thing was said only one thing was repeated, Clow Reeds great granddaughter. It kept repeating in different

voices. I thought I would never wake till someone called my name. It repeated till I woke to a beeping noise and kero in front of my face. I quickly sat up. "Okay Karey? You look pale" kero said as I just nodded. Looking at the clock I almost flipped. "Oh gosh! We're going to be late!" I yelled grabbing my bag, clothes, and entering the bathroom I came out fifteen seconds later in ripped jeans and a green shirt that had a

loony toons kitty on it and the words 'Dangerous kitty in silver'. Slipping on my skull shoes I quickly brushed my hair. "Jonny! Get up!" I yelled going into the bathroom again to brush my teeth.

When I got into my room again after I was done Yue was in his false form holding my bag. "Thanks" I said taking it from him. Once on my shoulder the weight from my books started to hurt it. Grabbing my necklace with the key and the book I made my way to the door. But when I opened it I was meet with a familiar face. "Hey Karey!" the girl said glomping me causing us to fall onto the floor. At the sound of

something crashing cause Yue and Kero to come out of my room. Along with my brother coming out of his fully ready. Kero automatically went into stuff toy mode making Yue hold him. "Karey are you okay?!" my brother asked quickly coming over. Then noticed Artemis and Yue who was holding Kero "Okay who are they and what are they doing here?" He said pointing to the two. Me and Artemis got up and looked at him.

How do you explain to your older brother (By two flippen years) that the man next to you with the plush toy (Kero: NOT A PLUSH TOY! Me: SHUT IT KERO! Artie: PLUSHIE!!!) are both guardians of the seal and you're friend popped in for an unexpected. Easy you lie! Well at least for half of it. "Um Jonny these are my friends. This is Artemis. You know the one who has been my best friend for a month! (one of my best

friends at that)" I said casually as Artemis smiles and winks at my brother and he raises an eyebrow. "Okay now why is she here and who is _he._" I gulped at my brothers' question. "Well she's here on a visit that I and mom arranged. And He…he is her brother his name is Richard now as for the rest you will just have to find out when you get home bye!" I said pushing him out the door and slamming it shut. "Smooth."

Artemis said with a smirk. "Oh shut it. Come on I have to call my mom" I said locking the two locks on the door before heading over to the kitchen and picking up the phone. With a sigh I dialed the number to her cell. "_Hello?"_ my mom voice asked. "Hey mom I won't be going to school today. Okay?" I said rounding the counter and plopping down onto the couch by Artie. "_That's alright considering it's a late-start day. But at _

_least tell me why?_" I gave a sigh dropping my book bag on the ground. It gave a heavy 'thud'. "Well surprisingly Artie came for an unexpected visit. Is it okay if I hang out with her?" I could hear auntie Lorain talking to my mother in the back ground. "_Alright but you're going to have extra home work._" She said as I gave another sigh. Saying I know then hanging up. "So what she say?" Artie asked. I gave a sigh and

smiled. "I don't have to go." She smiled then pulled something out of her bag. It was a pink card with a book on it. The name 'Create' at the bottom. "You're not losing my gift I gave you now are you?" she said handing me the card, I took it and smiled. "Well not really…um..I better show you something." I said looking at Yue and Kero gripping the key on my necklace. Kero nodded and flew over taking the card from me

as Yue changed into his true form. Artie looked at them shocked; she then looked at me as I took of my necklace. "One more thing." I said standing up. Artemis studied me carefully as I held the key in front of me. Saying the words I have just recently learned. The staff grew to its full size. (Looks like Sakura's sealing staff not the Star except blue.) Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "T-that's …and they…and…..whoa."

she said as I laughed a bit taking off my back pack. "Karey you need to sign the card." Kero said coming over. I nodded and returned the staff into its key form. Going into my bag pulled a pen from one of my books and signed the card. "Now where did I place that book," I said looking around. I saw it at the front door and sighed. "Speaking of books Karey, how many do you have in here?!" Kero asked looking into my

bag as I went to get the book. "Just my binders for class, a few note books, some with stories, my flute and music folder. I said picking up the book and heading back. Kero looked at it then up at me. "How do you manage to carry this? It must weigh a ton!" I just shook my head as I placed the 'Create' card into the book. "You think that looks heavy? You should have seen my book bag from middle school in 7th grade." I

laughed a bit. "It weighed over 100 pounds." Artie just shook her head at me as the two guardians stared at me in disbelief. "You're a medical tragedy you know that Karey?" Artie said looking at me sternly. I gave a laugh. "Yup, that list can go on and on. From four things of road rash (really bad scrapes) to bronchitis when I was little, But hey what can I say I'm accident prone and it runs in the family." I said with a

shrug. Once again Artie just sighed.

When everything was settled…and Kero finding my inhaler, I noticed the storm clouds forming outside. "Aw man. Are you kidding me?" I said slouching into the couch. "What? What is it?" Kero asked looking at me. "It's another storm. I thought this was going to end two days ago." I said pouting. Artie and Kero laughed a little while Yue gave me a look saying 'You're acting immature.' Artie continued to laugh getting up.

"Well I'll go get some soup ready." She said walking over to Yue. She grabbed his wrist and he gave her a dark glare which she ignored as she proceeded to drag him into the kitchen behind us. I had a feeling this is something I'm going to laugh about.

You know what..............I was right! Cause a few minutes into this a smacking sound could be heard. Smirking I looked over the couch and mini counter into the kitchen. Yue had a bright red mark on his hand. "That's not how you do that!" Artie said waving a spoon at him menacingly. My smirk grew.

The more I watched this, the more my smirk grew and it was much harder to contain my laughter. By the next smack Yue was boiling with anger and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. So I started giggling. They both turned to look at me as I collapsed on the couch laughing like a maniac. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice anyone come over. "Karey?" Kero said trying to get my attention but I was still laughing.

"Karey." I heard Artie say. I just continued to laugh till I felt someone lean over me. Opening my eye's I saw Yue at least an inch from me. Blushing I tried to move away but I was trapped. "Um… hi…um Yue." I said awkwardly. Next thing I know I get hit in the face with a pillow. Pulling the pillow away I looked up to see Yue smirking at me. "Oh so that's how it is." I said grabbing the pillow and throwing it at him. He

dodged it and it hit Kero. I covered my mouth trying to hide my laughter once again. "Okay it's on now!" Kero yelled picking up a pillow and throwing it. That wound up smacking Yue In the back of the head. Which caused him to throw another one which hit Artie "…PILLOW FIGHT WAR!!!" she screamed and all hell broke loose. Pillows went flying in started everywhere, laughter could be heard. Who knew Yue could be childish!

Once it was all over we were all tired and the soup was ready. "So what now?" I asked looking up at the ceiling as everyone ate their soup. Well the ones that wanted soup. "Don't know but I can honestly say I haven't had that much fun in a long time" Kero said eating more soup before asking for more. I got him some before to head for the front door. "Where are you going Karey?" Artie asked. I just smiled and

answered I was going outside to watch the rain. When I opened the door and I was greeted with the sound of rain as I poured down onto the streets and houses. I just smiled and walked out leaving the door slightly ajar. As I leaned agents the wall as I watched the cats play with the rain before sassing at each other. 'Nothing can ruin this day, nothing.' I thought. But somehow the universe loves to prove me wrong.

Cause right then and there I sensed it. I sensed a 'Star Card'. I could tell the others felt it too cause they soon joined me. "You felt that?" I heard Kero ask. I nodded. "Yup looks like 'The Rain' finally decided to show."

Late that night I was thinking of ways to capture the rain card. All my thoughts were leading to dead ends. "Karey? Karey?" Kero said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him as he pointed at the window. Looking through the shades I saw Yue and Artie out there. I sighed as I grabbed my rain coat and my cards. I had already changed into the outfit Artie gave me. It was like I was wearing a 'Amulet

Spade' cosplay minus the 'Humpty lock' and the spade on the hat. Quietly walking outside with Kero I quickly pulled on my coat. "It's bloody freezing out here!" I quietly yelled shivering. Artemis laughed a bit as we made sure we had what we needed. Once that was done we asked Yue if he could fly both me and Artemis to the location. He sided but nodded allowing Artie to get on his back before picking me up bridle

style. When we were high enough in the air I held onto him tighter. I could feel him look at me questioningly. "I'm afraid of heights." I said as I looked down at River Bridge… it looked like a maze! "Where too?" Kero asked me. As I looked up I pointed to the big park near my high school and the BMX track. There was no rain around. "There Okeeheelee park."

When we arrived there I became slightly scared at how dark it was. "Okay considering how big the park is I say we should split up." Kero said making me look at the thing like he was crazy. "Okay, So Karey and I will go that way, and Artie you and Yue go that way." The two of them nodded and started to walk away. "Well….we better get going." I said nervously taking out my flash light Kero nodded and we started

walking the direction we needed to go.

(With Yue and Artemis)

(A/N: funny how both names have to do with the moon) "So was everything in the manga and anime true, and I mean _everything_." Artemis asked. Yue just sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. "If you're wanting to know if Toya and Yukito were romantically involved the answer is yes. If you are wondering if that had anything to do with me then the answer is no." Yue said annoyed. Artemis was clearly

enjoying his discomfort by the smile she wore on her face as she bugged him. She even used paint brush to annoy him by brushing it on his neck. A paint brush! Yue was just hoping they would find the card soon.

As I looked around I saw the little island fall of tree's in the middle of the lake. Something seemed to be drawing me to it. "Karey?" Kero asked coming toward me. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him then back to the island just in time to see a cloud with pouring rain come speeding toward us. Quickly I dodged it and began to run. "Kero go look for the others" I yelled as I continued to run. 'Rain' chasing after me. As I

continued to run for what seemed like forever as it tried to think of what card to use. I noticed my throat began to burn which meant one thing, Asthma. I had to end this now. After summoning my staff I pulled out 'Windy' out of my coat pocket and tapped the staff to it lightly. "'Windy' form a sphere around 'Rain'." I said as the card became a figure as I stopped running. 'Windy' quickly did her job and 'Rain' looked

around and pouted like the little girl she looked like. I chuckled as I took deep breaths. "'Star Card' return your power to mine. 'Rain'." I shouted tapping my staff against 'Rain's head lightly. She glowed a rainbow color and turned into a card. I smiled and pulled out a pen signing my name and put the card with the other two.

I smiled tiredly as I saw the others come up and I told them I captured the card. They looked relieved as I smiled. My first capture as an actually Card Captor that's also when I sneezed and I realized…I had also captured a cold.

* * *

Karey: there you go hope you like it ^-^

Artie and Karey: Read and Review please! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to say this but for my four stories Koji's digi angel, The Clow is Real, A new host, and Welcome to the world of yu yu hakusho are here by put on hold. I will be re doing them though. I've been writing Different stories and i really upgraded my writing. Looking back i saw how i could have done these stories better so i plan too. i'm sorry but i think its what is needed. Hopefully you'll like the new versions just as much as the old ones.


End file.
